


Obi-Wan is tired

by iamgeekshit



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Im new to ao3, Obi-Wan is sick and tired of war, just let him sleep, sorry idk how tags work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgeekshit/pseuds/iamgeekshit
Summary: After a week of non-stop war, Obi-Wan Kenobi needs rest. Like really bad. But of course, no one can get a good nap in a warzone.This is my first fic. I just wanted to get used to writing on AO3. Sorry if its not good.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Obi-Wan is tired

Obi-Wan was tired. A week of fighting Separatist forces on some alien planet surely takes a toll on you. Between the stress of wars, planning battle strategies, forming plans, and leading the 212th, he had not managed to get more than a few hours of sleep. The Separatist droids needed no rest and were constantly attacking, and Obi-Wan, along with Cody and the 212th, were constantly keeping their forces at bay.

It wasn't until the droids set up a shield around their base and forces that Obi-Wan could get some sleep while his men worked on taking down the shield generator. "What's your status Cody?" he asked via his communicator. "There seems to be no sign of enemy forces outside the shied. it's gonna take my men some time to take it down. Then we can drop explosives and take out their droids from above. Good thing their all in one place, eh?" Cody replied back. 

"Finally I can get some rest" thought Obi-Wan. He laid down onto a makeshift bed at the base the 212th had set up. He was exhausted from a day of battle and sleep came fast. It felt like a minute of sleep before a solider ran in and announced the barrier was down and the attack had commenced. Obi-Wan got up, straightened his Jedi robes, picked up his light saber and headed outside.

"Sleep is a lie" he muttered under his breath.


End file.
